yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 159
"The Truth About Darkness! Judai Versus Fubuki" is the one hundred and fifty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on October 31, 2007. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on August 23, 2016. Summary Atticus confronts Yusuke in the Abandoned Dorm. Fujiwara asks Atticus what he's done to Fujiwara, as if Fujiwara is separate person. Atticus denies knowing, and Fujiwara's eyes glow red. Before he can harm Atticus, Axel arrives and throws a gas grenade, allowing him to get Atticus to safety. Atticus is rendered unconscious, and ends up in the infirmary. Here, Axel meets up with Alexis and Jaden, revealing to them that he was hired by Maximillion Pegasus of Industrial Illusions to investigate the cards that do not function properly with Duel Disks anymore. He states that he believes it's the island itself causing the phenomenon, and that Yusuke Fujiwara is the key to the incident. Axel reveals that after Kagemaru was stopped by Jaden, he released all the scholarship students that had been used in the experiment for testing purposes. The only one who didn't return was Yusuke Fujiwara. Prior to his disappearance, Fujiwara was in the same year as Atticus and Zane, and the three were regarded as the best Duelists and students at Duel Academy. There were also rumors that Fujiwara had his own independent project, and Jaden realizes it must have been research into Nightshroud. Knowing that Atticus himself was once possessed by Nightshroud's dark powers, Jaden attempts to wake him up and question him. Alexis tells him to stop, but Jaden is insistent and continues to ask Atticus. This earns him a slap from Alexis. She states that Hassleberry was right - Jaden truly has changed. Jaden responds that there are times where you cannot turn back - even if you want to. Jaden then leaves the infirmary. A bit later, Alexis is shown inserting flowers into a glass vase and remembering what Jaden told her earlier. She then takes the vase of flowers to the infirmary and questions herself what has happened to make Jaden act so different. When Alexis enters the infirmary, she is shocked to find Atticus missing. At the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden interrogates the spirit of Professor Banner, trapping the spirit in a drawstring pouch and threatening to flush him down the toilet. As Banner was involved in Kagemaru's plans, he wants to know any information Banner has. Banner claims that Atticus already had Nightshroud's powers - they did not give them to him. Outside, Atticus is slumped on the stairs, having left the infirmary without informing anyone. He tells Jaden to take him to the Abandoned Dorm. Upon arriving, Atticus says he can't remember what transpired in this building. Alexis, Hassleberry, Syrus and Chazz track them there and question what Jaden is doing. Jaden claims a new threat will arrive soon, and that Atticus holds the answers to it - though he does not remember them. Atticus tells Jaden to Duel him, hoping that using Nightshroud's signature card in this specific area will trigger the memories. Atticus takes out the Nightshroud card, and the dark aura seeps from it, transforming into the mask. Atticus claims that one of two things will happen - he will recover his memories during the Duel, or Nightshroud will again possess him, as he did during his Duel with Zane. Atticus gains an early lead with "Inferno Fire Blast". After Jaden's successful counterattack, some of his memories begin to return. He recalls standing in the Abandoned Dorm, and Fujiwara, not himself wearing the Nightshroud mask, claiming to have found "the ultimate power". Atticus fights to maintain control of his body and not succumb to Nightshroud once more. Atticus Summons "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". When Jaden activates "Contact Soul", Atticus accurately surmises Jaden's strategy - he aimed to use "Contact Soul" to Summon "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", allowing him to return "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" to his hand and attack directly with "Elemental Hero Neos". The effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" then negates "Contact Soul" and destroys it. However, Jaden's backup strategy prevails and he wins the Duel. The mask of Nightshroud then turns back into the Nightshroud card while the darkness that was affecting Atticus dissipates away from his body. Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, and Hassleberry rush over to Atticus and check to make sure he is okay. Jaden approaches the group, but Alexis screams at him to not come any closer as she thinks Jaden was responsible for putting her brother through all this. Atticus however reveals that he willingly wanted to do this, much to his sister's shock. Through the Duel, Atticus remembers everything. He reveals that Yusuke Fujiwara had had far greater talent at Dueling than himself, or even Zane. However, his passion for Dueling led him abnormal research. Discovering the powers of the "World of Darkness", Fujiwara was willing to sacrifice his own soul, as long as it meant gaining power, as it would also mean gaining eternal life. His hand bleeding, he allows the blood to drip onto an stone circle on the ground. The dark powers activate, and Fujiwara and Atticus are both pulled into a floating abyss. Fujiwara apologizes for involving Atticus, and gives him the Nightshroud mask he had been wearing, stating he no longer needs it. Atticus never donned the mask himself until he pulled into another dimension as part of Professor Banner's test. He used the powers to survive in that world, alluding to his defeat of Gravekeeper's Chief and obtaining his half of the Shadow Charm pendant. Atticus states Fujiwara was consumed by Nightshroud's power and died. A voice says that is not true. Fujiwara himself appears. Jaden claims he is a fake, while Fujiwara states that Atticus "abandoned his master". Jaden holds up "Honest" and urges him to reveal his true identity as the Fujiwara's former Spirit Partner. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Atticus Rhodes Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Clayman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/2000) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Atticus Atticus draws "Red-Eyes Black Chick" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/500) in Attack Position. He then sends "Red-Eyes Black Chick" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Atticus then activates "Inferno Fire Blast" to target "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and inflict damage to Jaden equal to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon's" original ATK (Jaden 4000 → 1600), but "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" can't attack this turn. Atticus then Tributes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in order to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", it gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster in Atticus' Graveyard. He currently has two ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon": 2400 → 3000/2000). "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Clayman". Jaden then activates his face-down "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden summoned "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" while he had no other cards on his side of the field, its effect activates, letting Jaden draw two cards.In the TCG/''OCG'', this effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" can only activate and resolve when it is Summoned while there are no other cards on the player's side of the field or in his/her hand. Atticus Sets a card. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "Great Sword" and equips it to "Bubbleman", increasing its ATK by 300 ("Bubbleman": 800 → 1100/1200). Now if "Bubbleman" is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a Warrior-type monster, it can count as two Tributes. Jaden then Tributes "Bubbleman" in order to Tribute Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Neos Force" and equips it to "Neos", increasing its ATK by 800 ("Neos": 2500 → 3300/2000). Now if "Elemental Hero Neos" destroys one of Atticus' monsters by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Atticus will take damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. "Neos" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (Atticus 4000 → 3700). The second effect of "Neos Force" activates (Atticus 3700 → 700).In the TCG/''OCG'', the Effect Damage of "Neos Force" is resolved in the Graveyard, not on the field. Atticus activates his face-down "Red-Eyes Spirit" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400 → 3000/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, ignoring the summoning conditions. On Jaden's End Phase, the third effect of "Neos Force" activates, returning itself to Jaden's Deck ("Elemental Hero Neos": 3300 → 2500/2000). Turn 4: Atticus Atticus draws. "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" attacks and destroys "Neos" (Jaden 1600 → 1100). Atticus then Sets a card. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "Convert Contact" to send "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" and "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" from his hand and Deck to the Graveyard and draw two cards. Jaden's hand contains "Elemental Storm", "O - Oversoul", and "Hero's Guard". Jaden then activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Elemental Storm" to target "Elemental Hero Neos" and destroy "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (as the latter's original ATK is lower than the ATK of "Neos"), however "Neos" won't be allowed to attack this turn. Atticus then activates his face-down "Metal Plus" and equips it to "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". Due to the second effect of " Metal Plus", "Elemental Storm" is negated and destroyed. Jaden Sets two cards. Turn 6: Atticus Atticus draws "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". He then Tributes "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" in order to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", it gains 400 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster in Atticus' Graveyard. There are currently three ("Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon": 2800 → 4000/2400).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" has different effects: It can be Special Summoned by banishing a Dragon-Type monster you control, and allows you to Special Summon another Dragon from your hand or Graveyard, once per turn. "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" attacks "Elemental Hero Neos", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero's Guard" to prevent "Elemental Hero Neos" from being destroyed by the attack this turn. Jaden then activates the second effect of "Hero's Guard" to remove from play "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" from his Graveyard and halve the Battle Damage he would take (Jaden 1100 → 350) as well as draw one card. Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Contact Soul" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", but Atticus activates the second effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" to negate "Contact Soul" and destroy it by discarding "Cave Dragon" ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon": 4000 → 4400/2400). Jaden then activates his face-down "Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms" to remove from play "Red-Eyes Black Chick", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", "Cave Dragon" and "Inferno Fire Blast" from Atticus' Graveyard ("Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon": 4400 → 2800/2400). Jaden then activates "Neo Space", which gives "Elemental Hero Neos" 500 more ATK ("Elemental Hero Neos": 2500 → 3000/2000). He then activates "H - Heated Heart" to increase the ATK of "Neos" by 500 ("Elemental Hero Neos": 3000 → 3500/2000) and grant it the ability to inflict piercing damage this turn. "Neos" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" (Atticus 700 → 0). Trivia * Despite the circumstances, Hassleberry shows delight at seeing the legendary "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (since he was not present during either of the previous times Atticus summoned it). This is possibly a reference to Rex Raptor, a well known Dino Duelist who used "Red-Eyes" many years before. * The effect of "Metal Plus" protects the equipped monster from Spell Cards, much like the effect of "Magic Metal Force" (the original version of "Metalmorph"), which was used to transform the original "Red-Eyes" into "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes